One (Rock Hard Gladiators)
Summary One as a child lived with his little brother Yoyo in the nation of Aether until war broke out with the nation Blackwatch. During an invasion from Blackwatch One saved his little brother by ensuring Yoyo’s escape while at the cost of One’s own. As a result One was enslaved by Blackwatch and forced to work in the mines. When he was enslaved he was branded on his left wrist with “001” signifying his slave name which is what he would be known as for the rest of his life. During his time as a slave One endured beatings as well backbreaking labor. As time progressed so did his hatred for Blackwatch. While enslaved he found an old man that forged the sword that he currently yields and would also calls this old man his master as he became the old man’s student. Now trained and armed One killed his captors and escaped from slavery with a heavy conscious and a powerful trauma. Despite being free of slavery he is constantly hunted by Blackwatch soldiers and assassins sent to kill him. One currently travels the land of Cier in search of his brother. That being his only driving force in a life full of suffering, pain, and blood. While it is a driving force it is also an obsession that makes him unstable. While One tends to avoid confrontations he participates in duels in order to attain any possible information about his little brother, as such there is no limit to his ruthlessness in succeeding in his goal. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly 7-A Name: One, Captive #001 Origin: Rock Hard Gladiators Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely early to mid 20s Classification: Human/Stickman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Acid Manipulation, Energy Projection, Vibration Manipulation (Can generate shockwaves), Statistics Amplification (Can massively amplify his speed to where everything appears still) Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Fought FLLFFL, Bog, and Chronos), the Cierium Fiber Blade ignores conventional durability (Its blade secretes a highly potent acid that can melt through nearly any material) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be among the faster Rock Hard Gladiators, such as Arzon), much higher with Speed Amplification (Makes him fast enough that multiple people who can keep up with him are rendered completely and totally motionless) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Larry, who can lift the leg of a small-island sized giant) Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class Durability: At least City level, possibly Mountain level Stamina: High (Showed no signs of fatigue after fighting and killing at least 45 Blackwatch soldiers all at once) Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with acid attacks and sword throwing Standard Equipment: Cierium Fiber Blade Intelligence: High. While One can be seen as a calm and collected individual he has suppressed desperation and dread inside of him. One is an extremely skilled swordsman that has fought legendary skilled fighters such as FLLFFL and gone up against the likes of both Bog and Chronos (who are both undefeated). Weaknesses: Vulnerable without his weapon, fully relies on his speed when throwing his sword in order to retrieve it, One’s blade is very dull as such it relies on its acidic property for any real damage, if an enemy can resist acid One will have difficulty inflicting damage on said enemy, the acid can be blocked or quickly removed before causing more damage, long range combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ncszz6j.gif|Sword Throwing Onespeedamp.gif|Speed *'Cierium Fiber Blade:' A strange, extremely light green tipped blade that offers great speed and flexibility in combat. Despite being a dull blade lacking in power it makes up for it with its acidic property that allows it to cut through hard materials and shoot projectile acid and energy. Cierium fiber is a rare material that includes refined Cierium, Rice and other materials, to form an extremely strong and lightweight thread that is then compressed and formed into a solid, making it significantly harder and lighter than steel. As a result of its light weight, One has developed a style of fighting based on “sword throwing” where he can throw his blade like a boomerang with very high precision, making him deadly in close and medium range combat. Due to the blade having the range of a longsword and weight of a small dagger it makes for very efficient quick-cutting close combat. *'Speed Amplification:' In order to synchronize with the blade One excels in outmaneuvering opponents and striking first before a counterattack can be made. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Rock Hard Gladiators Category:Gladiators Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acid Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7